


Trust in The Moon

by Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternative Universe - Teen wolf, Bisexual Allison Argent, F/F, F/M, Gay Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Human Scott McCall, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stilinski Pack, True Alpha Original Character, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf!Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK/pseuds/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK





	1. Prologue

_Fourteen Year's Earlier - December 1996_

Tonight was a special night, one that Noah Stilinski was excited for. He would be celebrating his first year of marriage with his wife, Melissa Stilinski, their son's Stiles and Scott should be in bed for the night and the young couple would share a romantic dinner. At least that was the plan, until he was called to a newly discovered crime scene last minuet.

The mother and daughter duo had been hiking in the woods, when they fell victim to an animal attack. The mother didn't survive her wounds but her three year old daughter was just hanging on when Noah fount the small girl under a brush, her winter coat had been torn open. Deep claw marks took over her petit torso, the sleeve of the girls' puffy purple jacket had been torn from the jacket and bite marks littered her tanned arm.

Noah felt bile rise in his throat, he nimbly picked up the little girl and carefully pressed two fingers to her neck. Deputy Stilinski grabbed his radio "This is Deputy Stilinski, I have a code 0, condition red. Need immediate assistance at Beacon Hills Preserve." He cradled the toddler in his arms, she was around his son's ages. "Shh, it's okay, you're okay." The deputy murmured smoothing the whimpering girls' hair smooth. "Hurts." The three year old whimpered her brown eyes threating to spill with tears.

That night was special for a lot of reason's to the Stilinski Family, but one of the biggest reason's it was the night Noah and Melissa met there daughter for the first time.

\--

When Melissa got wind of the animal attack, she was the first nurse to volunteer taking the toddler as a patient. Sidney, had on Stiles' old Spider-Man pyjama bottoms and her upper body and right arm was heavily bandaged. Melissa spent most of her shift at the little girls' side, caring for her cleaning the wounds that healed strikingly fast.

The bite mark was healed in days it was the slashes on her torso that took a little longer. When Sidney had fully healed, Melissa had walked into the little girl's room to find a strange woman and man standing over her sleeping form. "Get away from my daughter." Melissa Stilinski snarled without thinking charging at the two adults. It was from that moment Melissa knew she was now the mother of two boys and this once orphaned little girl, her little girl.

She stood at Sidney's bedside glaring at the intruders, "Stay away from her." The brunette woman stretched out her arm over the bed as if to block Sidney's body from their view. "If I may," Dr Alan Deaton stepped forwards his hands held out. "Word had gotten out about your, _daughter's_ miraculous healing abilities."  

The blue eyed woman stepped forwards at her Emissary's side, "I am Talia Hale, your daughter isn't going to be like any other child because of that animal attack." The woman smiled kindly "Have you ever wondered about the supernatural? To be more specific Werewolves?"


	2. The one with The Bite

January 2011 -

 The night started like normal with Sidney, playing rock music from across the hall in her room. Scott was lacing up his Lacrosse stick, “I think Coach Finstock would be an idiot not to let you play this year, Scotty.” She smiled proudly at her brother. Scott had his eyebrows furrowed as if he was doubting himself “No, no. You tried all summer your skills are refined, I did not wake up early every day this summer to help you train, for you to back out now. No, you will make first line.” His sister said confidently. A bright, puppy like smile lit up her brothers face “You really believe in me?” Sidney smiled as brightly “I have always believed in you Scott.”  

Sidney looked up as her overly energetic brother burst into the hallway, Scott turned off the radio still holding his lacrosse stick in his hands rising an eyebrow out their brother "Sid, Scotty!" Stiles huffed out "Stiles what the hell have you been doing?" Sidney asked sitting up to get a better look at her brother "I need you two, you weren't answering your phones!"

"What is it?" Scott asked, "Look I know it's late but you got to hear this, dad left twenty minuets ago. Dispatch called they're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police." Sidney finally pulled herself to her feet.

"For what?" She asked now interested in where this was going. "Two joggers fount a body in the woods." Stiles said waving his hands around. "A dead body?"

"No, a body of water." Stiles said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body."

"What does this have to do with us?" Sidney asked failing to see the point of why her brother was so excited about this. Her brother ignored her and she huffed sitting down on Scott's bed. "Were they murdered?" Scott asked a curious look crossed his face, "Nobody knows yet, here's the best part, they only fount half!"

Sidney failed to supress the gagging "Wh-why is that the best part?" Disgust thick in her voice. "We're going." Her brother's whiskey coloured eyes met her own golden speckled brown eyes.

\--

 She ran after her two idiot brother's "You know what I told you about the woods and your still looking for a dead body!" She hissed at Stiles mostly "The wolves, Stiles Werewolves do you even care?" she huffed out wrapping her arm around Scott who was already breathing heavily blindly feeling around in his red hoodie for his inhaler. "Stiles could you please slow down?"

The reluctant werewolf asked, "Look there!" The boy with the buzz cut dropped to his stomach up ahead more than fifteen orbs of lights coming from the officers torches "If we get caught I am so ratting you out, Mischief" She growled out her brother's childhood nickname, that fit him oh so perfectly. The three stood and started running as the officer where getting closer to there hiding spot.

Sidney grabbed Stiles but just missed the back of Scott's hoddie, he stumbled down a slope and landed at their father's feet. Stiles and Sidney were hiding behind two trees with baited breath "His going to kill us," Sidney hissed staying perfectly still.

Sidney heard a dog barking and Scott falling down she held a finger to her lips as her brothers brown eyes trained on her, "Hold it right there!" One officer screamed before there father Sheriff Stilinski stood in, "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

The barking continued but she focused her hearing in on the conversation, "Dad, how you doing?" Scott asked trying to sound casual and she cringed at his attempt. "Now, where's your siblings?"

"What, there home, said they wanted a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow."

"It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Scott said lamely.

"Stiles! Sidney, you out there?" Their father shouted out inspecting the wooded area behind Scott. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car." The sheriff clamped his hand down on Scott's shoulder, and kept a firm hold of his son.

\--

 Sidney shot a dirty look at Stiles "We need to get home right now or dad kills all three of us." Stiles didn't even retaliate to his sisters remark, he stood perfectly still squinting his eyes, looking into the dark tree line. "Stiles?" She asked softly walking towards him when a heard of Deer came barrelling towards them she tackled her brother to the ground as the deer jumped over them.

She smelled the chemo signals coming from the heard, they were scared. In fact they were terrified. "Stay down!" she yelled over the noise of their hooves hitting the frozen ground.

The Stilinski siblings sat up when the heard had passed and shared a look "We need to go now," Stiles grabbed his sister's hand and they held on to each other running through the woods when she smelled it the blood "Stiles?" She whimpered her bottom lip trembling just twenty yards ahead there was the second half of the body.

When she looked around her Stiles was gone, "STILES?" she screamed and took off running in the direction she could hear his scream of terror come from. She then heard it all the growling the crunching sound then Stiles' screaming.

"Stiles, I'm coming!" She fell down a hill and rolled to a stop near Stiles panting and holding his side. "Run!" She screamed wrapping an arm around him and the staggered on to a road and was almost hit by a red car.

 


	3. The one with The Doctor

She ran into the pet clinic, Stiles held on to her barely keeping to his feet blinking slowly as his eyes felt as they gradually got heavier with each and every blink. "I'm here. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you," Sidney lifted him up into her arms completely as his legs buckled once again. The small waiting room was left in a pale glow, the only light coming from the back room, "Doc, please help us." She called out waiting on the other side of the swinging door which had mountain ash lining the entrance.

Deaton rushed out pulling on plastic gloves, "Bring him this way Miss Stilinski," he opened the parting door and she ran through to lit room laying Stiles out on the cool metal slab. She gently cradled the mole speckled boy's neck in her hands as she laid his head back on her jacket. "We were in the wood, and then there was screaming and he got bit and- and." she breathed out heavily.

"He was bit?" the doctor asked and she nodded grabbing the hem of his blood soaked shirt, pulling it up completely so the veterinarian could see the damage. The frown took over the man's face, "What's wrong?" her voice shook and she glanced down at the bite that was disappearing a small whimper left her throat. "His going to be a werewolf isn't he?"  

Alan Deaton nodded, she glared at the wall behind the doctor trying to control the sudden surge of anger that coursed through her. There was an new Alpha in Beacon Hill's who was just attacking random people. "Sidney," Alan said softly circling the metal table. "The Sun, The Moon, The Truth.." The huffed out words were forced through her fangs. Her mocha brown eyes were gone and now in their place the brilliant beta gold.

The doctor repeated the words with her, getting closer and she backed up to the wall. "Stay back." she barked out. The chant that normally worked wasn't anymore. "Sidney, you got to calm down."

"I can't, I can't it's not working." She let out a low guttural growl, closing her eyes. Her claws scratched against the exposed brick wall on the sterile room. Her breathing was laboured, "Your anchor, think of your anchor." She shook her head, her gums felt like they were on fire. It was becoming harder to focus she hadn't lost control like this, not since she was first turned back then she had Talia to coach her through the change.

The Hale's were gone, low growls left her lips with each breath. Her one comfort was torn away from her that her family would never have to feel the pain of a shift. Now, Stiles was stuck with an affliction he never wanted. Deaton placed two hands to her shoulders, firmly keeping them in place, looking into the teen wolf's yellow eyes.

"My family, my family is my anchor." Her voice was twisted and deep, almost demonic. She curled her claws into the fleshy part of her palms, blood dripping from her hands.

\--

The Stilinski trio sat in their first class of the new school term, the students around them where talking about the new town gossip. The dead body in the woods, the class from was filled with uncontrolled energy as the teens speculated about it and came up with half baked stories which would have circled the school by lunch and then be the agreed on gospel truth. Sidney buried her face in her hands as the teacher silenced the class, "I know we are all curious about what happened over winter break, but you can all rest assured that the police have a suspect in custody." Her head snapped up and she looked over at her brothers in the row beside her, mouthing 'Did you know?' only to be met with two head shakes of 'no'

 The resounding trilling sound of a phone ringing pieced her ears, the brunette beauty looked around her and no one else had reacted to the noise asides from Stiles who had now firmly clamped his large hands over his ears and exhaled a small hiss under his breath. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." a feminine voice drifted to Sidney's ears that was when she located the owner of the alluring voice. 

The girl had long dark brown hair and a pale face, Sidney had noted. She started distractedly out of the window not hearing a word that fell her teacher's mouth. She had her hand covering her mouth as she chewed on her lower lip. "Oh, my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." The girl groaned rummaging through her bag. Sidney turned back to the syllabus on her desk, she focused her hearing to the girl's heart beat, the gentle thrumming was soothing to listen too. 

The classroom door opened in a flourish, revealing the new girl and the teacher accompanying her. She fiddled with the strap of her bag nervously, Sidney met her eyes as she looked up she gave the girl a warm smile and received an impish one in return. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." 

"Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The man gestured to the last seat left, behind Sidney. After a moment Sidney turned around, not that the teacher cared he was almost dozing in his chair, "Hi, I'm Sidney." she whispered extending a hand towards Allison. "Allison," the bright eyed girl replied back happily, and Sidney let out a small bark of laughter "Yeah, I think I heard that somewhere," Allison gave her a bemused smile.

She pretended to take a survey of Allison's desk, and the lacking pen. "Do you need a pen?" she asked curiously and the new girl nodded.

\--

The distract of a thrumming heart beat, was a booming, a new and alien sound. The new heart beat accompanied her best friends steady rhythm a noise she had know her whole life, well since third grade. Sidney turned on her heals with a dazzling smile to meet the emerald eyes of Lydia Martin.

The thrumming picked up, and she placed the noise of the heart beat to a face, Allison Argent. Sidney raised a questioning brow at Lydia, it was so unlike the red-haired beauty to befriend just anyone, "Sinking your claws into the new meat?" Sidney asked playfully flashing a toothy girl at both girls before her. Lydia let out a pearl of laughter at the hidden joke.

Sidney shot a look over her shoulder at the boy's down the hall, Stiles was covering his mouth as he laughed. "Boyfriend?" Allison asked brightly, but Sidney noticed a hidden curiosity behind her eyes, that was for more than just friendly small talk. Sidney Stilinski gagged and Lydia crinkled her nose at the question. Both friends wearing identical looks of disgust. "Hell no."

"Oh sweetie, that's her brother's they are the trouble making trio The Stilinski Triplets." Lydia said wrapping her arm around the girls shoulders. "Oh! Oh," a deep blush crept up in the pale girl's cheeks. "What do you mean oh?" Sidney asked narrowing her eyes curiously "What have you heard about us?"

\--

She had never felt such anxiety when playing Lacrosse, even when her best friend Lydia started coming to the games when she officially made it to the team freshmen year. But knowing that _Allison_ , was out there watching her play she felt as clumsy as Stiles. She bounced on the balls of her feet taking a deep breath and focusing, she could do this. She would do this.

She ran on the field and flipped over Jackson who had just tried to tackle her, the ball was up ahead some of the new players trying out for the team were shocked looking at the overly cocky jock sprawled on the floor. She felt the smirk work it's way to her lips, _take that, asshole._

she zeroed in on the ball expertly dodging each advance the apposing side of the team made, the white ball secured in the pocket of Crosse, she flipped over the defence and scored her first goal of the try outs. She heard her brothers cheering from the pitch behind her a pair of arms wrapped around her swinging her around. She took a deep breath, Stiles.

Her brothers were pack despite her whole life not belonging to one and until now both were just human. This was her pack, she looked to her best friend and pressed a hand to metal of her helmet where her mouth would be and waved her left hand out as if she were blowing a kiss. Lydia laughed from her seat "SIDNEY!" she yelled enthusiastically, Lydia was pack, Scott was pack and Stiles was pack.

She didn't care if they weren't werewolves, this was her pack. The Stilinski pack.

She would do anything to keep them all safe.

 


End file.
